Monument
by Agarest
Summary: Reboot of The Arbitrator. "You're a symbol of peace Naruto. Your people praise you, but there are people who want you dead, to bring back war. In a world full of ninjas, what do we do without conflict?" Rated M for later chapters. NaruHina. Contains some Yaoi in later chapters.


**Hey guys, this is The Arbitrator rebooted. Changed some things. Feel a bit rusty at writing too, so please be honest in reviews! I'll try to update as frequently as possible, promise! Now enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto stirred in his bed, awoken by the knocking on his door. He'd gotten into a routine of sleeping in lately and didn't plan on ending it any time soon.

"_If I just stay still and pretend not to be here, they'll go away soon"_ He thought to himself, pulling the blanket over his head and hiding in its warmth.

"N-Naruto kun? A-Are you In?" A timid voice called from outside his door. Naruto jumped out of bed in surprise, the need for another lie in soon forgotten. He ran over to the door and swung it open, sheepishly grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Hinata! Sorry about that, I must have slept in and-" The blonde started, but stopped as he caught a fainting Hinata.

"H-Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto asked in panic, looking down at the purple mess of hair buried in his chest. It was at that moment that the blonde's pale face filled red with embarrassment; he had only just realised that he was only wearing his boxers. With a groan of mixed embarrassment and anger at himself for being so stupid, he picked up the pale eyed Hyuga in his arms and laid her down on his couch.

"I'm sorry Hinata I really should have gotten dressed first" The blonde apologised to the girl, absent-mindedly brushing the purple strands of hair out of the Hyuga's slowly opening eyes.

"N-Naruto kun?" Hinata mumbled, her hand reaching up until it meet his. When he felt the small silk smooth hand of Hinata touch his trained, tempered hand on her face, Naruto realised that he had been staring into his eyes and jumped up in surprise.

"I'LL GO GET DRESSED" the blonde shouted in embarrassment, running into his bedroom. Hinata sat up slowly, looking at her hand that had been touching Naruto's only a second ago. Her head filled with thoughts of Naruto as she smiled to herself, holding her hand against her chest.

"_We held hands… Stay strong Hinata! Don't faint again!" _Hinata encouraged herself, silently cheering herself on.

The bedroom door swung open to reveal a widely-grinning Naruto, clad in his typical ninja outfit.

"Sorry again about that…" Naruto apologised, rubbing the back of his head as he blushed slightly "So, what's up Hinata?"

The Hyuga blinked twice, forgetting momentarily why she had even come to the small, cluttered apartment in the first place. After a moment of silence, Hinata chuckled cutely and stood up, bowing curtly.

"I-I'm the one th-that should a-apologise Naruto kun" Hinata apologised respectively "I've c-come to r-retrieve you t-to see Tsunade sama for a m-mission"

Naruto's eyes widened and he let out a cheer of excitement, running closer to Hinata.

"Finally!" The blonde exclaimed, his grin growing wider, clenched fists thrown in the air.

"It's been ages since I've been on a mission! Are Sakura and Sai already there? Why did you come to tell me and not them?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, scanning Hinata over. Hinata looked at the floor and pressed her fingers together, her nerves getting the better of her as she felt Naruto's eyes look over her.

"U-Umm w-well I'll be on the m-mission with you instead o-of Sakura san. I-Ino will also b-be coming on this m-mission" She explained, her words getting quieter as she realised how closely stood together they were. She let out a small eep when Naruto grabbed her shoulder, and somehow found the strength to lift her head to see Naruto's sincere smile.

"Interesting! Well, let's go Hinata!" The blonde announced, taking hold of the girl's hand and dragging her out of the apartment. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise as she was pulled along by the one she admired the most. Her brain was in overdrive trying to comprehend the situation. They were holding hands. They were touching. She hadn't fainted. Naruto was smiling. They were holding hands. They looked like a couple. They were holding hands. They looked like a couple. They were holding hands. They looked like a-

"Yoo-hoo!" Ino cooed, snapping Hinata out of her delirium, and saving the author from typing those two sentences again and again and again and again and again and agai-

"Ino! How long have you been there for?" Naruto asked, letting go of Hinata's hand (much to Hinata's disappointment. A smirk appeared on Ino's face before it was covered by her hand, her uncovered eye looking between both Naruto and Hinata.

"Welllll I saw Hinata go in first and I thought I'd let her wake you up" She answered coyly, making the couple opposite her blush.

"Anyway, let's get going, don't wanna make Tsunade mad!" The blonde smiled, deciding she'd torture them more later on. The blushing couple nodded in agreement and started to leave, but Ino grabbed Hinata before she could go.

"I need a few words with Hinata first, wanna go on ahead Naruto? We'll catch up and then you can have her back, promise!" Ino smiled, hiding what Naruto thought to be a face of a demon.

"S-Sure" Naruto agreed, looking at Hinata who blushed, looking equally worried and nervous. Naruto set off immediately, glad to get out of that awkward situation.

"_Geez, it's been awkward with Hinata ever since Pain. Ever since…" _Naruto thought to himself as he jumped from building to building, Hinata's confession of love clouding his thoughts. Naruto became downcast like he always did when he thought of that time. The way Naruto looked at it, whoever loved him had paid the price, and he had only himself and his inability to protect others to blame. His parents lost their lives protecting him, and Hinata almost lost hers.

"_That's why I'll be Hokage. To become strong enough to protect those I love" _Naruto thought to himself before realisation washed over him. When had he considered Hinata someone he loved? Shouldn't it be Sakura? Before Naruto could plague himself with more rhetorical questions, he had arrived outside of the Hokage's office.

"_That's enough philosophy for the day kit, now wear that smile you wear so well and go be loud" _Kyuubi scoffed, waking Naruto from his thoughts. He shrugged off the Kyuubi and reverted back to his usual cheerful self, starting to open the door but stopped when he heard voices inside.

"-sure that he doesn't ask questions. Last thing we need is him finding out about-"An authoritative female voice whispered, stopping abruptly. "What's wrong?"

"We have a guest" Someone else answered as the door swung open. Naruto stood there awkwardly as he slowly looked up at the person who had discovered him. A regular Jonin outfit filled his view, with the exception of a weird long grey coat that he had never seen before. Naruto slowly looked up, noting the strangers long black hair that rested on his chest. Naruto's cerulean eyes finally met the stranger's ice blue eyes after what felt like forever. Rather than seeing an angry person like Naruto had expected, he was surprised that the stranger was smiling warmly at him, which made Naruto feel relaxed. Naruto smiled back and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

"Maybe you should knock first" The stranger chuckled, stepping sideways so Naruto could enter. "Ah, everyone else has arrived too" He added, waving in a contemplating Hinata and mischievous Ino, who winked at Naruto, sending chills down his spine. Naruto definitely thought Ino was up to something.

"Good, you're finally all here" The Hokage greeted, sitting down on a chair behind her big wooden desk which was laden with paperwork. The two chunin and Naruto lined up in front of Tsunade's desk, while the stranger leaned against the wall, observing them. Even though he knew the stranger was looking at them, Naruto didn't feel uneasy in the least.

"Now let's get straight to the point, I have a mission that's suited for you three ninja in particular. You are to collect some rare flowers that have potent medical capabilities from a mountain a not far from here. I-"

"WHAT!? Flower collecting!? Come on granny!" Naruto huffed, angry that he would be sent on what seemed like a low level mission; even for a genin. Sure, he was happy for a mission, but surely there were some tough ones out there?

Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk, causing a sake filled cup to fall to the floor, smashing into pieces as it hit the ground.

"Damn it Naruto you'll go on this mission whether you like it or not! Besides, it's more dangerous than it sounds if you'd just let me explain!" Tsunade shouted, the aggravated tone in her voice quelling Naruto's complaints. He knew from experience not to piss off the old granny too much. The blonde ninja started to say something but stopped and nodded in apology, opting to play safe. The other ninjas in the room looked away awkwardly.

"Now as I was saying…" Tsunade started, her temper cooling as she sat back down. "The flower we need is extremely fragile, only grows around this time of year and is highly sought after. It'll also need to be made into medicine the moment it's picked. Ino will find and pick the flower, Hinata will then convert that into medicine, and you Naruto will protect them while they do so. And before you ask, Sakura is busy at the hospital so she can't accompany you on this mission." Tsunade explained, looking at Naruto with a serious look to prevent him from complaining. Hinata frowned and looked at the floor, pressing her fingers together.

"_Even Tsunade thinks Naruto would prefer Sakura's company over mine…" _Hinata thought to herself sullenly. Naruto picked this up and looked at the Hyuga, then at Tsunade with a cross look.

"I didn't even ask about Sakura, besides I'd rather go with Hinata!" The blonde exclaimed in retaliation, shocking everyone. Naruto felt the stares and realised what he said.

"S-She won't hit me so…" Naruto added, in an attempt to quell the suspicions of those around him. He looked at the Hyuga, who was the deepest shade of red he'd seen her yet. Ino chuckled and winked at the blonde, who narrowed his eyes at her. Tsunade chuckled, crossing her arms.

"She does have a strong punch! But I digress, this mission is important Naruto. Merchants with deep pockets would kill for this medicine, just to sell it on for a profit without consideration of those that need it. So expect strong assassins, and be on your guard Naruto. This is a Jonin level escort mission, so the pay will be rise accordingly." Naruto's embarrassment vanished at the mention of "Jonin" and "pay", convincing Tsunade that he was finally sold on it.

"Alright! Why didn't you say that in the first place granny!?" Naruto grinned "Let's go already!" Naruto started to turn around but stopped when he saw the stranger looking at him, chuckling.

"Naruto wait! Someone else will also be accompanying you on this mission as theirs shares the same path as yours." Tsunade stood and looked at the stranger, who had stood up straight, his gaze meeting each of the three teenage ninjas.

"His name is Ikeda Katsutoshi, and he's a jonin so you'd best remember to be respectful Naruto!" Tsunade warned, shaking her fist at the cowering blonde.

"It's fine Tsunade, I think we'll get along well" Katsutoshi grinned.

"Nice to meet you Ikeda san!" Ino and Hinata greeted in unison as they bowed respectively, surprising Katsutoshi.

"Oh come now that's much too formal, just call me Toshi!" Katsutoshi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. It was then that Naruto noticed it. A huge samurai sword on Toshi's back as long as he was! Stars filled the blonde's eyes as he admired it.

"Wow that's so cool! Can I try it out!?" Naruto shouted in excitement, pointing at the nodachi on Toshi's back. Toshi first looked surprised at the blonde's outburst, but soon laughed.

"You think it's cool?" Toshi laughed, rubbing the hand on the handle of the giant blade. "People usually say it's ridiculous and way too big! But I don't think you'd be able to use it, sorry!" Toshi scratched his nose and smiled apologetically, rejecting Naruto. Said blonde sighed with disappointment, his shoulders shrugging sadly. Tsunade cleared her throat, walking around the desk.

"Yes, well you have the details so leave as soon as you're ready" Tsunade stated, the other ninjas nodding in response. As they left the room one by one, a bird flew in through the window and landed on Tsunade's desk, a message attached to its foot. Tsunade sighed and walked over to the bird, taking its message and releasing it. After taking one look on the scroll, she sighed.

"_Enjoy the easy missions while you can Naruto, a war is coming" _Tsunade thought to herself as she sat down and opened the message.


End file.
